


Challenge #326: Snape's Hair

by teShara



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/pseuds/teShara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Word Challenge about Snape's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge #326: Snape's Hair

He stared in the mirror and frowned at his reflection. After years and years of glosses, gels, potions, and oils; his wife had finally coaxed him into letting her wash it her way.

_Her_ way included rainwater, expensive Muggle shampoo, and air drying.

He had begged her, pleaded with her to let it be, but she wouldn't have any of it. Now he had to live with the result.

"Oh, come on, Severus" Cho Chang-Snape giggled as she gently caressed his hair with her fingertips. "Some people in the world would kill to have perfect ringlets like yours."


End file.
